Mistakes Don't Matter REVISED
by Shadow Tigress
Summary: ...The kiss on her young and un-expecting lips...


Disclaimer: I DON'T own Final Fantasy VIII, but one day I shall. . .it's a date!

Author's notes: I wish that I hadn't deleted this story off of my computer. . .damn. But all ill-feelings aside. I think I'll step up to the challenge of re-writing this fic. I'll never or I won't soon forget the other reviewers for the old fic. Well on with this three-chaptered fic.

* * *

**Mistakes Don't Matter: REVISED**

Chapter One

. . . The kiss on her young and un-expecting lips . . .

. . . The invitation to her room . . .

. . . And then that damned name was called out . . .

Things were going to be different, she'd reassure herself time and time again, as she buffed the tables at the dingy pub. Her duster rag was closed to a torn one, as she worked the table. She buffed, as if she could erase to past of the table, indeed, if she had that power, she'd erase the unfortunate events that took place the previous night. She sighed, her dark azure eyes getting heavier.

Tears were coming . . .

With every thought of that handsome soldier, her eyes came closer and closer to spilling a pool of sorrowful, pitiful tears. She felt a soft hand tug her dark blue jeans. "Raine. . . ." The woman knew exactly who that voice belong to.

"Ellone?" Raine asked, looking at the young girl with the beautiful brown eyes. So jistful, and resilient. Eyes Raine had once had, eyes that she now envied. "What is it?"

"Are yoo alright? Are yoo crying?" Ellone asked, her tiny hand still pulled on Raine's jeans. Raine gave an unstable smile that was ready give way at any moment now. Raine knelt down to the small Ellone, and took her into her arms. "Where's Laguna?" Ellone asked, into Rain's shoulder. Raine held on to her more tightly, as if letting go would result in total insanity.

"Um , Ellone, I need you to go to the play room, and play with Denise, right there, okay?" Raine ordered, pointing over to the other employee. She smiled, ignoring the apparent anxiety that was on Raine's face, and mind. The little girl nodded, and spun out of Raine's arms, her small blue jumper hem swaying with her. Raine smiled, at the little angel, who loved Laguna, just as she did.

'Would it be safe to let myself go in here? No, I've done that enough last night. . .' Raine thought, continuing her buffing.

"Raine, is everything okay?" Denise asked, coming out of Ellone's play room, apparently freeing up some time with the little girl. Raine nodded, not even passing a look at Denise. "Did something happen between you and Laguna?" Denise asked, making Raine spin around.

"How'd you guess?"

"Ellone told me." she answered, bluntly.

'She heard us?' Raine thought, a light blush reddened her pale cheeks. "Oh,"

"Ellone heard some yelling and some pleading from Laguna. That was about it." Denise continued after the long silence, "So, you mind telling me what happened?"

"It's not important. . ." Raine retorted. Denise noticed that this wasn't the Raine that she had met a year ago. This wasn't the same person that hired her two months ago. She was hurt, and quite a bit.

Denise let out a sympathetic sigh, "Raine, you take the day off, you hear? I'll cook for Ellone, and take her home. You need some time to think." Raine smiled, gratefully at Denise. She dropped the buffer on the table and un-tied the apron from around her small waist. Raine was at the door, ready to take a trip to the beautiful shore line of Winhill. Before she closed the door, she whispered,

"Thank you. . . ."

Denise shook her head. "I knew that soldier was trouble."

* * *

At the shore line, it was the same as all the other times before, but at the same time completely different. She'd often come, accompanied by Laguna, and Ellone. With so much jist and happiness in her heart, now it was as if she came, she was completely drained of any hope, joy, or happiness. It was all due to that Galbadian soldier, who came in injured, and cried like a baby when ever she'd even come close to touching a wound. That same soldier who Ellone fell in love with, and started calling him 'Uncle Laguna'. The same Galbadian combat man with that look of uncertainty and innocence on his handsome face . The same man with the broad smile that could melt you on the spot. The man that had those captivating emerald orbs, that had so many stories to tell, about places he's been, people he's met, and women he's fallen in love with before there was 'Raine and Laguna'. The man with the machine gun. How could a perfect man like himself cause so much pain? Raine wondered. She guessed Laguna was perfect, he had left the perfect wound on her heart. Raine watched the waves crash against themselves, in constant un-restfulness. One wave fought for domination after another. It reminded Raine of her heart. One side wanting to banish Laguna from her and Ellone's life, but another side of her remembered the still compassionate man, with the striking emerald eyes. She wanted him in her arms. She wanted to feel his calloused hands once again upon her pale cheek and upon her body.

Like last night. . . .

* * *

**Authors's Note**: Well this is the first of the three chapters that will appear on this fic. I hope that if other people that reviewed it last time will see this, and also comment on how better or worse it was since the first time I wrote this. I know that it's worse length-wise, but this fic was meant to be short.

PS: Also, I know this is WAY off of the subject, but if anyone finds any Squall/Paine fics please inform me.

Arigato.

NO FLAMES, JUST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!!! (If it happens to be expressed rather RUDE or CRUDE that's okay, too)

* * *


End file.
